


if i could do it all again (i know i’d go back to you )

by NoxWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, My usual bullshit - Freeform, also minimal smut shockingly, but a fuck ton of angst, no powers au, side sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: “Should I leave Ms. Luthor?” Kara takes a step toward the desk, trying to look under Lena’s lowered gaze.Lena lets out a dejected laugh, “Please don’t call me that. Lena is fine.”Kara nods her head, as Lena lets her head fully fall into her hands she takes a step forward, even closer to the desk. “Well, Lena, I’m Kara Danvers.”Kara extends a hand over the desk. Lena looks up for a second with a furrow in her brow and confusion lacing her eyes. As Kara’s hand hangs there, Lena lifts her own up and clasps Kara. They shake for a second and then release.“Well, Kara, let’s get you started.” Lena stands up with what Kara hopes is a genuine smile.or, star-crossed lovers au





	if i could do it all again (i know i’d go back to you )

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a prompt from tumblr that some people wanted me to continue, hope you enjoy! i'm pacing this a little differently than my usual fics so bare with me please

The incessant banging on the door is what pulls Kara out of her slumber. Her eyes open to a rising morning sun with rays of sunshine gracing her apartment walls. The golden hue of each ray brings a smile to Kara’s face, she rolls around to her side and lifts herself out of the trap that is her bed. She’s up and stretching her arms when the banging of the door starts again. She rolls her eyes before standing, padding through the apartment to her door, and opens the door.

 

“This is your first day and if you make me late I will kill you.” Alex pushes past Kara with a tray of four coffees.

 

Kara follows her sister to the kitchen island, pulling forth her coffee from the tray. She sips it as she walks from the bedroom to the bathroom and back to the kitchen, getting dressed and ready with languid movements. Once ready she ushers Alex out of the door and they both walk down to the street where Alex’s work town car awaits.

 

Kara’s nearly about to slide into the passenger seat until she notices a body within the seat. She steps back, a valet comes to open the back seat for her and she slips into the car. As she settles in she sees a short mass of brown hair and leather attire.

 

“Uh, Kara this is Maggie. Maggie this is my sister Kara. Maggie needed a ride to work today and she works on Lillian’s security detail with me.” Alex looks at Kara through the rearview mirror with shifty eyes.

 

Kara smirks and nods to her sister through the mirror. Kara puts her hand in between the passenger and driver seat. “It’s nice to meet you, Maggie!”

 

“And you Kara. Alex talks a lot about you.” Maggie shakes her hand and smiles.

 

Kara nods her head in understanding, leaning back and relaxing as the car kicks into gear. The three head into the noisy bustling streets, Kara leans against the window and watches as cars pass by and Alex takes them out of the main city’s hub and into the outskirts of National City. The concrete jungle of the business district turns to a green lush expanse of grass and trees which rolls into hills.

 

Kara watches on as rolling hills flatten out and the dirt road turns into a gravel driveway, and the hills which flatten expose a stone mansion with growing ivy and golden tips of the roofs. The driveway wraps around into a circle with dozens of town cars and luxury cars lining the edges of it. A garage to the far left is open to reveal a collection of Alfa Romeos, Jaguars and Lincoln town cars. Six to ten workers roam about the garage, as Alex drives up a few stop to wave as she rolls the window down to speak with armed guards wandering the front of the mansion.

 

Kara exits the car once Maggie and her sister leave, standing out and inspecting the mansion in front of her. It bustles with life as windows feature wandering maids and servants going about their day. Kara slowly follows her sister from the outer yard to the main set of lower stairs which lead to the doors. Two men with guns stand on the edge of each door, holding their guns close to their chest as they nod to Alex’s approaching form. Kara waits as Alex holds the door open for Kara and Maggie, her tray of coffee is steadied in her hand. Maggie holds Alex’s and her own coffee along with another tray.

 

The three of them wait in the main foyer, Alex and Maggie smiling and waving to wandering servants. Kara stiffens, holding her hands behind her back and her muscles tighten with anxiety. From the staircase in front of them, leading to the second and then wrapping up to a third floor, a dark man with a vest and attire similar to Alex and Maggie’s suits comes walking down. He smiles lightly and encases Alex, Maggie and even Kara in a hug.

 

“Kara I haven’t seen you in a while!” James smiles as he releases Kara. As soon as there is space between Alex presents him with a coffee. “Oh thank god. Remind me to never take the night shift again. Mike owes me.”

 

Alex chuckles and then pats him on the back. “This is like the thirtieth time you’ve covered for him, I don’t know why he is still working here.”

 

“Talk to Lex about it.” James smiles, the entire energy in the room calms and Kara feels herself loosen the tension of her body.

 

“I could just ask J’onn to scare him straight again.” Alex jokes.

 

Kara finds herself wanting to smile but the moment ends when a snap sounds from upstairs. She looks upward, seeing an older woman with a black pencil skirt and blazer covering a white button up.

 

“Ms. Danvers, Ms. Sanvers. Please see Mr. J’onzz in the armory, I want to go out soon.” She immediately walks away from the stairs and disappears into a room.

 

Alex and Maggie immediately stiffen, both of them lifting their trays of coffee from the side desk they placed them on and walking away. Alex stops for a second and turns to Kara.

 

“She’s going to make you wait for a bit, see what you do and what not. Don’t panic. She won’t be interviewing you, her old assistant will be.” Alex kisses Kara on the cheek and then goes back to Maggie’s side and follows her into the house.

 

“Well, good luck Kara.” James hugs her once more and leaves without another word.

 

She’s left alone in a pristine foyer, plants that look fake due to their cleanliness and livelihood. The white tiled floor without a speck of dirt to be found puts her at odds as the entire house, while flooded with workers and living people appears to have no life due to the cleanliness.

  
She walks about the foyer, knowing each of her movements is being observed. She touches nothing but inspects the family photos and photos of kids that riddle the hallway with the only known source of life. If it weren’t for the family portrait on one wall and the few photos scattered on side tables Kara wouldn’t know if anyone truly lived here.

 

Kara looks on at the family portrait, the woman from above the stairs is positioned behind an antique armchair which sits an older man with a serious face. Neither of the adults shows emotion and to the woman’s side, beside the armchair, stands a young boy with ruffled hair and a polo vest over a buttoned shirt. The pearls and jewelry on the woman extinguish her as the matriarch she is trying to be, the man’s golden watch seems to have a painted glint and the boy’s face is far less pale than the rest of the family.

 

Beneath the portrait sits seven scattered photos, the woman, and man of the portrait are rarely featured and in none of the photos do they show emotion. Each photo is taken with the young boy and expertly posed with trophies and awards but no emotion.

 

“It’s not a warm family I can tell you that.”

 

Kara turns on her heel and nearly choke on her tongue. A woman with an off the shoulder black dress, hugging all of her curves and leaving nothing to imagination, walks from the left living room to the foyer with a clipboard in hand. She’s watching as Kara inspects the images, Kara looks on at her bright red lipstick and piercing green eyes that seem to devour Kara where she stands.

 

“I didn’t mean to invade.” Kara takes a step back and into the center of the foyer.

 

“No, be my guest.” She looks on at Kara and waves her hand in a gesture towards the images.

 

Kara looks at her inquisitively. “Are you Mrs. Luthor’s previous assistant?”

 

The woman chuckles and pulls the clipboard up to look at, “No, as much as my mother treats me like an assistant and not her daughter, I am indeed a Luthor.”

 

“I meant no offense.” Kara looks at the floor with embarrassment.

 

“None taken. So, typically my mother’s previous assistant will conduct the interview but seeing as she moved continents that won’t be happening.” The woman turns on her heel and walks into the living room. Kara waits a moment before rushing to follow after. “So you’ll be needed to come to the mansion each day before 11 am, seeing as your sister- Alex right?”

 

Kara nods her head in agreement.

 

“Right. So since your sister is on Lillian’s security detail you’ll probably be here a bit early before work but things can be done that may have her favor you.” Kara checks her watch for the time, the hands break into a V for the time of 9:34 am. “Just know the longest assistant she has had was two months. She doesn’t like ass kissers so don’t go out of your way just do what she asks. You’ll only be dealing with her if anyone form Luthor Corp gives you something to do you do not have to do so. I will deal with your paychecks and check-ins for the first month.”

 

“And you are?” Kara inquires.

 

“My apologies, Lena Luthor.” She turns and shakes her a hand to shake then takes off again.

 

Lena takes her past the living room and into an office. The furniture matches the rest of the house, wooden desks, and bookshelves with antique decorations scattered around. Books with leather spines and fading titles line the shelves. A roll top desk is at an angle in the right corner, a Victorian style pair of windows with red curtains and golden hangers rest in the back. The backyard is exposed with the open curtains. Lena walks around the desk to a brown leatherwood style executive chair on the other side.

 

“This will be your office, you will be provided a computer and other electronic necessities. You can add decorations as long as they match the decor already in here. The staff will help you with whatever you need for Lillian’s task.”

 

A knock on the door pulls Kara and Lena from their conversation. As the door opens, Alex pops her head out, her work suit covered by a bulletproof vest and her belt features two hand pistols along with the assault rifle slung over her shoulder.

 

“Ms. Luthor. Kara. Mrs. Luthor would like to go out and requests you stay within the grounds until she returns.” Alex stands straight, hands behind her back and head forward with no expression.

 

“She doesn’t have to worry about that.” Lena puts a dismissive hand up.

 

Alex nods her head and leaves, Kara raises a low hand to wave goodbye to her sister. Alex smiles and waves as she closes the door. Lena sighs into her hands as Alex leaves.

 

“Should I leave Ms. Luthor?” Kara takes a step toward the desk, trying to look under Lena’s lowered gaze.

 

Lena lets out a dejected laugh, “Please don’t call me that. Lena is fine.”

 

Kara nods her head, as Lena lets her head fully fall into her hands she takes a step forward, even closer to the desk. “Well, Lena, I’m Kara Danvers.”

 

Kara extends a hand over the desk. Lena looks up for a second with a furrow in her brow and confusion lacing her eyes. As Kara’s hand hangs there, Lena lifts her own up and clasps Kara. They shake for a second and then release.

 

“Well, Kara, let’s get you started.” Lena stands up with what Kara hopes is a genuine smile.

 

―

 

_10 Months Later_

 

“Mrs. Luthor, your 5 o’clock is here so shall I send him a reschedule for next Monday at 3?” Kara looks at her clipboard and notes as she enters Lillian’s home office on the second floor.

 

“You know exactly what to do, Ms. Danvers.” Lillian’s lips curl into a smile without ever taking her eyes off the documents she’s inspecting.

 

Kara nods her head and closes the door behind her. She walks back down to the first floor to where Morgan Edge stands in the foyer with an irritated expression. She takes a deep breath and walks up to him, clearing her throat to grab his attention.

 

“Ms. Luthor is indisposed at the moment, her next open appointment is this Monday at 3 o’clock.” She doesn’t look up from her notes, not giving him the satisfaction of her attention.

  
She hears him nearly growl with frustration before he mumbles his agreement. Kara walks him out of the house, down to his car, being the perfect suave assistant. She waves for a moment until his car is out of view and her hand subtly turns to a middle finger before she turns around, walking back up to the mansion.

 

Within the walls of the Luthor Mansion, Kara listens on as the soft swell of piano notes dance through the rooms. She looks through her notes, Lillian’s next appointment isn’t for another four hours. She walks through the living room and to her office, placing her notes and binder down she leaves the office and makes way to the grand living room on the ground floor.

 

She smiles at the few guards standing on the premise. Since her start, she’s become comfortable with the military-esque guards that roam the house and yards. Where she was first afraid to even look the men in the eyes she’s become as comfortable to pet a few of the dogs even just in passing. As she makes it to the room she opens a side door to reveal three women sitting among the lounge chairs and couches.

 

She nearly closes the door until she sees Lena sitting at the piano, focusing on each key and each note but looking at Kara through her lashes with a dazzling smile. Her typical professional attire is replaced with a sweater of MIT and a pair of sweatpants, her hair tied upward into a messy bun.

  
The women around her wear pristine clothes, each more than Kara’s yearly wage.  _They’re the top family in the world and can’t pay their workers as much as they deserve._

 

“Kara!” Lena’s voice rises and the tone of the music comes to a slow fall.

 

Kara swallows a lump in her throat, taking the last step through the door and into the grand living room. She gives Lena a nervous smile and then clears her throat, drawing attention from the lounging women on accident. The three all stop their talk to look over at Kara.

 

“Le-” Kara stops for a moment, looking to the side without turning her head. “Ms. Luthor, Would you like anything at this moment?”

 

Lena gives her a puzzled look as Kara speaks. “Um, no, not at the moment. Do you know what’s for dinner tonight?”

 

“Ms. Callisto is making broiled lobster tails with garlic and chili butter with a side of pork with lentils.” Kara gives her a nod.

 

“Girls?” Lena directs the question to the women sitting on the chairs.

 

“Why have dinner when there’s this snack right here?” One of the women in a tight red dress, darker skin, snake tattoos, and a long stick with a cigarette on the end is held between her fingers. Kara recognizes it from the collection of classic flapper era cigarette holders that sits in the third-floor garden room.

 

“Veronica.” Another woman laughs, her outfit more modern and cigarette-less.

 

“Oh don’t Veronica me Siobhan, I’ve seen the little snacks you play with.” Veronica, the snake tattooed woman smirks.

 

Kara scratches at the back of her head, the buzzed hair pricks her fingers and she runs her other hand through the shortly cut hair atop her head. The two women start to laugh at each other until Veronica speaks again.

 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t spoil Lena’s little friend. Besides, I don’t fuck anything without a minimum net worth of 500 million dollars.” This makes all but one of the women burst into laughter. The one in silence looks over to Lena and both of their expressions go blue while the others enjoy the laugh of privilege.

 

“I would love to stay for dinner, Lena.” The one with the sympathetic look and not laughing smiles lightly.

 

“Thank you, Sam.” Lena’s mood increases and something in Kara burns inside, her chest ignites with something she has no right in feeling.

 

“I would love to, as well, but I have a date with one Maxwell Lorde.” Veronica stands, grabbing a purse from the floor and putting out her cigarette in an ashtray on the center table.

 

The one Veronica called Siobhan smiles an evil smirk, “Isn’t his net worth below 500 million?”

 

“No one said I was fucking him.” Veronica spits over her shoulder, sashaying out of the grand living room.

 

“I should go as well, thank you for the tunes, Lena. I’ll see you at Veronica’s little art show.” Siobhan waves as she leaves, not bothering to look back.

 

When the room is silent once more Kara makes her way back to the door, nearly escaping the social situation she brought upon herself. She’s not watching as Sam stands up and sits next to Lena on the piano bench. Her jaw tightens as she here’s the song picks up once more, and she leaves the grand living room.

 

She makes her way to the kitchen, a smile graces her face as she sees Callisto. The chef gives her kiss on the cheek and points to a basket of cookies she left by the fridge. Kara smiles and waves bye to Callisto as the chef pulls plates and silverware out and onto the center kitchen island.

 

Kara starts pulling out silverware and helps Callisto lay food on large silver platters. As they finish the setup Callisto motions to another worker within the kitchen and they pull at a golden chime. The entire house rings with an echoing chime of the dinner bell.

 

Kara lifts the larger silver platters, following Callisto to the long dining room. A wooden carved dining table with four seats on each side and a single seat at the head and tail of it sits in the center of the room. Along the walls are family portraits and some original paintings from esteemed artists.

 

Callisto lets the other servants set each dining plate and silverware, she motions for Kara to place it towards the head of the table. Kara follows suit and helps around with other smaller dinner duties. She set out each glassware with precise placement and filled each cup three-quarters of the way full.

 

She’s in the midst of picking a bottle of wine for the evening when the first of the Luthor’s shuffle into the room. She turns her head over her shoulder, looking at Sam and Lena as they walk in from the opposite door as Lillian enters.

 

She pulls forth an older bottle that she’s seen has duplicates in the cellar below the house. She sets it closest to Lillian’s seat, towards the head of the table.

 

Lillian waits for a servant to pull out her chair before sitting, pushing in her own chair and laying out the napkin into her lap. Kara takes a step away and goes back to pulling out small cutlery for the dinner.

 

Kara’s hands itch to pull out Lena’s seat, the habit of when Lillian is away and Lena eats with herself burns in her hands. She turns her head to watch as Sam pulls out Lena’s chair and the burning desire in her hands burn with a small rage that she feels would melt the ice within the ice box she brings out.

 

“Kara, you’re work here ended an hour ago.” Lillian begins to cut into her broiled lobster.  “Surely you’re hungry.”

 

Kara nearly stops in her tracks, Lillian has never had her once sit down at dinner despite being her longest-running assistant. She nearly drops the napkins in her hands at the implication.

 

“Oh, I mean, just a little.” Kara squeaks out, Lena looks up at her with a smile before Sam nudges at her arm and Lena’s attention is pulled away.

 

Lillian looks up at Kara, taking a bite of lobster. “Well, then you should go home.”

 

Kara bites her lip, a generous Lillian was a wild dream. Kara nods her head, “I will, shortly, I don’t mean to overstay.”

 

She thinks she almost hears Lena chuckle, Lena’s eyes back on her. Kara gives her a small smirk before going back to a serious expression for Lillian.

 

“As you will Kara, just know there won’t be overtime for this,” Lillian says without looking away from her food.

 

Kara nods her head, taking the extra plate and silverware back to the kitchen. She places the unsullied plates in the pantries they belong to and the dirtied ones into the sink. She’s in the midst of washing dishes as the swinging door to the kitchen open.

 

“We’re heading to the bar do you want to go?” Alex stands, absent is her vest and regulated firearms at her side. She picks at some of the cookies in the basket.

 

Kara shakes her head in disregard. “No, that’s okay.”

 

Alex hums lightly, “Ah, one of those nights.”

 

Kara laughs lightly, taking another plate and setting it in the water-filled sink.

 

“Just know the game you’re playing is dangerous.” Alex walks over to Kara, an arm around her shoulder.

 

“I know, Alex.” Kara nods her head, leaning on her sister for a second.

 

Alex places a kiss on the top of Kara’s head. She ruffles Kara’s hair and then walks out of the kitchen with a quick wave to her sister.

 

―

 

Kara sits up in the bed, the satin sheets rubbing across her back and legs as she rolls her neck. She nearly stands but a hand on her back stalls her. She stops, taking a deep breath and letting the hand rise from her lower back to her neck and the shoulder. Her own hand covers it as it reaches her shoulder, she brings it to her lips and she kisses it softly. She stands from the bed as she places the handoff her body, she walks away from the bed and grabs her clothes from the scattered floor.

 

“Kara?” Lena’s voice comes from the bed, the canopy that hangs from the ceiling is tied at the bedposts and exposes her naked form as she sits up.

 

Kara looks at Lena and smiles as she continues to put her clothes on.

 

“You’re leaving?” Lena raises the bedsheet to cover her breasts.

 

“Um, yeah. A lot to work on and what not.” Kara gives her a thumbs up and then immediately scolds herself when she looks away from Lena.

 

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena stands, taking the bed sheet with her, and blocks Kara’s path through the door.

 

“Nothing.” Kara shakes her head in disregard.

 

“Kara, please.” Lena takes a hand not holding the blanket and holds Kara’s cheeks. “Please.”

 

Kara places a hand over Lena’s, her head turns and kisses the palm. “I don’t want you to devalue yourself.”

 

“What on earth are you talking about?” Lena smiles with a short laugh.

 

Kara sighs, pulling Lena with her back to the bed. “Your friends, they date millionaires and billionaires. I don’t ever want you to feel like you’re less than them. You are priceless Lena and I understand if you need to stop, whatever this is, to find someone more equal to you.”

 

Lena pulls her hand back in betrayal. “Kara-”

 

“I know I’m not as rich or as esteemed.” Kara runs her hand through her hair.

 

“I am not Veronica, I am not Siobhan. I am not my mother. I’m here with you because you are better than everyone else.” Lena stands up, pacing in frustration, her arms become animated. “I don’t care about social status or any of that. I just want someone who wants me for me and doesn’t judge me on my last name.”

 

“What about Sam?” Kara asks, a hand rubbing her forehead in confusion and self-contempt.

 

“What about her?”

 

“Do you see the way she looked at you? The way she laughed at everything, the way she was always with you.” Kara sighs.

 

“No. No, I didn’t notice because I have you. I didn’t notice because I was too busy worrying about you since last night you didn’t seem comfortable.” Lena lets out a harsh breath before sitting back down next to Kara. She puts a hand on Kara’s cheek once more, her thumb rubbing at the soft skin.

 

A knock on the door pulls them both from their conversation. “Ms. Luthor. Mrs. Luthor is leaving now, she would like to remind you of your meeting with Mr. Spheer on Friday and the Car Collection Gala on Sunday.”

 

Lena clears her throat. “Okay, thank you.”

 

“Very well, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena turns back to Kara whose face has moved closer, Lena turns right into Kara’s lips. Kara kisses her with fervent passion, holding onto Lena at a hip and at the neck. She pulls back for a second and lets out an unsteady breath.

 

“Thank you. I’m sorry about this.” Kara kisses Lena once more, smiling into the press of their lips.

 

“It’s okay, just know I want you. No one else.” Lena smiles as Kara nods her head in understanding. “Now, Lillian is going to be gone for two weeks. And I say, we make the most of it.”

 

Kara smirks, the hand from Lena’s hip rises to her breasts. “I agree.”


End file.
